calicoswarriorsrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Ashfall
Ashfall '''is a slightly small and stocky grey she-cat with a pale grey chest, underbelly, and toes, and a dark grey tail. She has green eyes and has scars all over her body. History '''Ashfall is a ThunderClan warrior born to two unnamed ThunderClan warriors. She was given a strict upbringing by both parents, the code being drilled into her time and time again by both parents. Due to how she was raised, in the nursery, Ashkit was already showing herself to be a strong future warrior, though many kits found her a bit boring due to her serious nature. When she became Ashpaw, apprenticed to an unknown warrior who died before the story's beginning, she quickly rose to become one of the top apprentices in the clan. She was known to be a rule-follower at a young age, and she surprised her mentors with her skill in training and battle, being extremely serious about how she trained. Once she finished her training, Ashpaw was named Ashfall by Wolfstar for her hard-working and cooperative spirit. During her time as a young warrior, she would constantly volunteer for any battles, gaining multiple scars from being one of the cats fighting in all the battles ThunderClan was involved in during The BloodClan Arc and The Strife Arc. She nearly ended up losing her eyesight at one point fighting a rogue from Twolegplace off as well and became known in ThunderClan for her willingness to fight to keep her clan safe, being one of it's fiercest fighters. Her parents both died during The Afflicted Arc, though Ashfall managed to keep her head up high despite the two losses. The Muddied Arc Ashfall first appears outside of patrols when she goes over to talk to Ravenwing after grabbing a mouse from the fresh-kill pile. Ravenwing asks her if she'd like to help her playfully tease Cedarfang while they eat, and though hesitant, Ashfall accepts despite not thinking she knew quite how to tease. She's noticeably awkward throughout the entire exchange, not able to catch on to some of the playful jabs Ravenwing makes toward Cedarfang. When Cedarfang jokingly threatens Ravenwing after a few more jabs, though, Ashfall takes the threats seriously, and quickly barks back with a more serious threat, much to Cedarfang's amusement. Though she gets up to try and wrestle with Cedarfang, Cedarfang doesn't do much other than move out of her way, and Ashfall sits in confusion, deciding to just listen to them talk for the rest of the conversation. Personality Ashfall is stern, serious and rather blunt, especially to those she cares about. She isn't usually kind but does have respect for those who try their hardest. She's rather strong and tough in battle, however, can get blindsided due to her trying to think of how to take down a foe. She doesn't understand sarcasm, teasing, or jokes due to her upbringing, and she's a strict code-follower. Trivia Interesting Facts * Ashfall, due to her upbringing, is incredibly bad at understanding certain social cues and can be seen as a bit dim-witted by some of her clanmates due to it. * Ashfall is a lesbian. Category:ThunderClan Category:Clan Cats Category:Characters